I've missed you!
by Reiko Newgate
Summary: On her 18th birthday she went to her grandfather and ask him if she can live with him and his crew. What happend? Will this change her life forever? Bad at summarys, sorry. This is No-Profit.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction of One Piece. My main character is Newgate Reiko. Hope you'll read this story. Sorry for my bad english and I will be glad if I will receive alot of reviews! Have a nice reading! _Is possible that I'll upload 1 chapter every week so if reviews come I can edit something if needed. (This is and edit chapter after a review. I really thank you for your review. It help me alot and you weren't harsh. It is something that I need: truth. Still I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes like grammar.)_**

It was a stormy night and someone was guarding the ship's of captain Whitebeard while everyone was sleeping. At one point, he noticed the arrival of a small ship. Then shout at all that a ship was close to Moby Dick and all they were prepared to attack it. Soon the captain woke up and shoot not to attack.  
'Why?' Marco and Ace asked.  
'Is my niece, I recognize the boat. 'Answered him.  
'You have a granddaughter? You never told us! 'Shout surprised Marco.  
'She came here a few times while you were drunk. Behave'  
Right then a girl with a pale blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky in the most sunny day came aboard.  
'Is nice to see you Reiko' He greeted her niece. He had not seen her since one year but this time was different. He knew what day it was and he prepared all the crew to make a party, although he had lied because he didn't told them about her.  
'Happy Birthday!' He added.  
'Birthday? For this was the party? Uh..Happy birthday miss! 'Said the crew in the same time.  
'Thank you all ... but it is not a good birthday ...' Reiko replied sadly.  
'What happened dear?'  
'We can talk about it later, and no offense, but I am very hungry.'  
'This way,' interjected Mark.  
In the dining room Tatch brought her a plate with rice and meat freshly cooked. A sweet and salty smell came to the noise of the girl.  
'Here you go' said the cook.  
'Thank you' after she have finished eating thanked him again and began to tell everyone what happend.  
* Flashback *  
'Happy birthday daughter' said Akainu  
'Thanks Dad. Finally I'm 18! '  
'Yes, you grow up fast.'  
'Dad ... do you mind if I went to my grandfather for a whole month? You can take me home when it will be the anniversary of the death of mother, so you can see him too.'  
'No way! Have I told you not to talk about him ever again !? '  
'But mom will be happy if...'  
'Kristal will not be happy is that clear? Let her rest in peace! You don't know how much he hated his father! '  
'But she told me ..'  
'Closed discussion! Never say another word about Whitebeard and your mother! We understood each other !? '  
'Yes father ...'  
* End Flashback *  
'And so after he left my room I took a backpack with 2 pairs of clothes and I left with my ship, a ship that no one at Marine Ford knew of its existence, it was well hidden.'  
'I'm sorry dear ... but one thing is certain: your mother wanted that your father and I would meet eachother one day as friends, not enemies. But it is the decision of your father, I can not interfere. 'Whitebeard said.  
'Grandfather? I could ... I could stay here ... .. I mean live here? It looks like a place where I can have fun and make friends. 'Reiko said shyly.  
'Of course! And so you can meet the crew! 'Slowly, the blond boy who had shown her the dining room came. After not even 5 seconds the whole crew came in.  
'I'm Marco, nice to meet you'  
'I'm Reiko, the pleasure is mine.'  
'I am Tatch and he is Ace. Count on me if you want something to eat.'Said the guy who had given food to Reiko.  
'Thanks but there is no need. With the permission of my grandfather, I would like to work in the kitchen and also clean the deck, if is not trouble. '  
'Do as you like.' Replied Whitebeard.  
Then, one by one, all the crew showed up at Reiko.

It pass one hour and the only people in the dining room were Tatch, Marco and Ace. The rest of the crew went to their cabins.  
'Aaaaw' yawned Reiko. 'With what can I help?'  
'Nothing,is fine, you can go to sleep if you want' said Tatch  
'No, no, no problem, I want to help, I'm not tired, I'm wide awake!'  
Then she took a cup, and instead of pouring orange juice put wisky and drank.

'Wait! Is Wisky!' He tried to say Tatch but it was too late.

'Is tasting good, I want more '

'No, you can not, it is not suitable for you. You can go to sleep. '

'But...I want help!'

'You do nothing today, now go to sleep, is visible that you're tired' said Tatch worried.  
'Okay ... where?'  
'Ah ... eh ...'  
'She will sleep in the cabin that I prepared now' Whitebeard said as he entered.  
'Okay grandpa, good night to you all!'  
And Reiko went to sleep in the cabin that her grandfather showed.  
'I'm happy ... of ... being ... here. "And she fell asleep.

_**That's it! I finally edit the last version. I change the whole story because of that review. Again, I really apreciate that you tell me those things. It really helped now. And still, I'm sorry if some word are not correctly wroted. SO, once more I hope I will read alot of reviews because I really want to improve the way I am writing. For the pictures of Reiko Newgate, but I'm not usre if I can wrote it here,anyway, you can go the deviantart the search for x-Reiko-xX. Have a nice day/night!**_


End file.
